A Thousand Years, Kogan Fluff Song Fic!
by KKKoganForeverrr
Summary: Kogan fluff, Yeah i threw this together at 3 am last night...pretty much kendall and logan start going out then fall asleep together, lalala.


Heart beats fast, Colors and promises.

Logan lay down in Kendall's bed while he watched Kendall pace around on the phone talking to his girlfriend, Jo.

"Well what if I don't want to go out anymore? I like somebody else, okay? It's over, buh-bye. " Kendall said and hung up.

"Who do you like?" Logan said shyly. Logan and Kendall were still just friends, after Logan's confession of loving Kendall nearly two weeks ago; Logan was very shy around Kendall, but Kendall seemed to be fine with it.

"Nobody." Kendall said and fell down onto the bed.

"Hm. Your heart is beating so fast." Logan said and flipped over to face Kendall.

"Me and Jo haven't ever really fought. I guess that it was for the better though," Kendall said and sighed. Logan stared at the colors in Kendall's flannel shirt, various blues, reds, and purples. The lights in his room twinkled, and his green bed-spread laid over then.

"Kendall, I know that you like somebody. Tell me!" Logan said and smiled. Logan knew Kendall better than anybody, and Kendall knew Logan just about as well as anybody could.

"…Promise not to worry…or anything?" Kendall looked up at Logan, green eyes brighter than ever.

"Of course I promise." Logan said. His hopes were up at the same time he was afraid.

"It's you." Kendall said, blushed and smiled.

How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall.

Kendall stood up, and had a slightly disturbed look on his face. He knew that Logan had liked him, but Logan seemed to be speechless.

"What's wrong Logan?" Kendall said softly and leaned against the wall.

"I'm just afraid of being hurt. It's just that I love you so much, that I'm afraid that it wouldn't last…" Logan said softly, and stared at Kendall with his chocolate eyes.

But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

Kendall looked at his feet.

"I would never do that to you Logie." He looked back to Logan. Logan scooted up from Kendall's bed, and continued to look at Kendall. A smile grew on his face, and Kendall knew what he was thinking.

"Kendall, love needs trust. And I love you. Which means that I trust you." And there was the famous Henderson half smile.

Logan stood up. Kendall was next to the bed, and Logan began to approach him.

One step closer.

"Come here Logan." Kendall smiled and opened his arms. "Just one step closer."

Logan closed his eyes and fell into Kendall's arms, something he had wanted to do forever now. He rested his head against Kendall's chest, his warmth radiated off to Logan, and Logan cuddled up into it like it was his only chance to do so.

[Chorus:] I have died everyday waiting for you, Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years; I'll love you for a thousand more.

"You know, people are going to flip when they hear about us." Logan said.

"I don't care, I love you." Kendall said and put his arms around Logan and led him to lie down in his bed.

"I've loved you for a thousand years." Logan giggled because it was only a term of speech, but he had loved Kendall, ever since he knew how to love. "And I've waited forever for this moment, Kendall you don't even know."

"Well then, neither of us should care. Don't be afraid." Kendall said and cuddled up closer to Logan.

Time stands still, Beauty in all she is, I will be brave, I will not let anything take away, what's standing in front of me.

Kendall began to sing softly under his breath, and fell asleep.

_Time seemed to stand still that night. Logan lay in Kendall's arms and they fell asleep like so. It seemed to be an endless night for Kendall, while he looked at Logan's perfect face. When Logan was sleeping, he looked so innocent, so flawless, and so perfect. _

_ No matter what came in their way, they wouldn't let anything tear this apart._

"Every breath, every hour has come to this. One step closer. I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years; I'll love you for a thousand more."

And all along I believed I would find you, time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years; I'll love you for a thousand more

The following morning, sunlight peeked through Kendall's window and lit up Logan and Kendall's face gently with its sparkling glow. Kendall smiled and kissed Logan's forehead and poked his nose.

"Wake up Logie Bear!" He said.

"Wh-what?" Logan looked up at Kendall, with his arm around Logan's waist. "It wasn't a dream?"

"Of course not." Kendall said and rose out of bed. Logan followed.

Kendall grabbed Logan's hand. "One step closer." He smiled.

"One step closer." Logan repeated, and Kendall pulled him in and kissed him passionately.

"I have a feeling this is going to last." Kendall said.

"Me too." Logan said, as Kendall grabbed his hand, they walked out of Kendall's apartment, and out into the world.


End file.
